It's Like You're Screaming, and No One Can Hear
by nat-attack4
Summary: Angsty Spitfire drabbles for when I have a bad day ((Chapter One: "I remember the rain. The way I held onto his hand with my vice-like grip, as if it would keep him alive. Keep him with me." (Season One)))
1. I Remember The Rain

**(Season One)**

* * *

I remember the rain.

I remember the sound it made as it hit the window and roof of the bio-ship. The pitter patter, like the sound of a toddler running frantically towards his mother. The way the drops of rain would race each other down, down, down, before falling off the slick side of the aircraft. The way the water made the sand change from light to dark, leaving small, circular impressions.  
This mission did not go as planned. I should have payed more attention. Listened more intently. Been more observant, but I wasn't. I made a mistake, and now, he was paying for it.

I remember the rain.

I remember seeing his pained expression. The way he tried to hide it behind his signature smirk. His voice, trying to soothe me. _'It's okay, Babe. I'm going to be fine.'_ Why couldn't I believe him? I wanted to believe him! I desperately wanted everything he was saying to be true. But I knew better.  
It is engraved in my mind, and as much as I wish I could forget it, it stays there. His green eyes wide in shock as the javelin left Sportsmaster's hand and soared through the air. This beautiful emerald eyes, rimmed with tears. Forever embedded in my memory. And, although I wish for it to leave, to be forgotten, to be lost, I hold onto it. I'm afraid that if I forget them, forget the way his eyes fluttered closed, I'll forget him as well.  
His laugh, his lop-sided grin, his cheesy jokes. I couldn't forget that, I wouldn't allow myself to forget.

I remember the rain.

I remember the way I held his hand with a vice-like grip, as if it would keep him alive. Keep him breathing. Keep him with me. The way he whispered my name one last time.

_Artemis_.

So soft. So broken. So scared.

I remember seeing the life leave his eyes. The world seemed so dark. So lonely. So cold. The light that was Wally West was gone. Extinguished.

But most of all, of everything that night, despite everything that happened, everything that went wrong and everything that could have gone right.. I remember the rain.

* * *

**Just a little idea that popped into my head while it was raining yesterday. I was going to make it longer, but I decided on it just being a short and sweet (ish) little… drabble, if you will.**

**Like, Love, Hate?**

**Review :)**

**-Nat**


	2. Love, Love, Love

**Love, Love, Love**

**(Season One)**

* * *

.

_And these fingertips_

_Will never run through your skin_

_Those bright blue eyes_

_Can't only meet mine across the room_

_Filled with people that are less important than yo__u_

_'Cause you love, love, love_

_When you know I can't love_

_You love, love, love_

**_._**

"Wally.. I-I can't," Artemis' voice cracked. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself, as if to hold herself together.

"Shh, babe," Wally pulled her into his chest. "It's okay, Artemis," he whispered soothingly into her long hair, "Everything is going to be alright."

She shook her head and weakly tried to pull away, "No, Wally. You don't understand-"

"Artemis," he hushed her. Wally cupped her cheek and gently turned her to face him. Reluctantly, she obliged, getting lost into his green eyes. "I love you, Artemis, no matter what happens today.." He swallowed, "I want you to know, that that will never change. Do you understand me? _I love you._" He brushed the tears away from her face and leaned down to kiss her forehead, "nothing could ever change the way I feel about you."

**.**

* * *

**.. This song *blows nose* I can't. I just can't.**

**Love it, Like it, Hate it?**

**Tell me!  
****Review :)**

**-Nat**


	3. I Can't Do This Alone

**(Season Two, Post Endgame)**

* * *

_It's like you're screaming, and no one can hear…_

You know, sometimes, I almost wish they could see through me.

See right through this façade. This fake smile, this fake laugh. I sometimes wish they could see through my lies. My reassuring smile. My constant attempts to convince them that I am alright.

That I've moved on.

Sometimes, I wish they would wrap me into a hug and whisper to me, _'You're lying.'_

But, I have to be strong. They used to tell me that he would have wanted me to be strong. To move on. To get on with my life. To fall in love again.

But, I can't.

I can't live without him. I'm nothing without him. I can't function. The world is so dark, so lonely.  
He was my rock.  
My home.  
My heart.  
My sun and my moon.  
My dawn and my dusk.  
My everything.

They'll never understand. _No one will ever understand._

I loved him. I _LOVE_ him

And now? Now he's gone.  
My sun is gone.

I remember, when we used to talk about our future? He was so sure we'd be together forever. Experience everything together. See the world together. Save the world together. Grow old together. Die together.

Together forever.

I can't do this alone.

.

* * *

**Just something that popped into my head. I'll go over the kinks later. Right now, I just want to crawl into a corner and bawl my eyes out. Excuse me for a moment.**

Love it, Like it, Hate it?

**Tell me!**

**Review :)**

**-Nat**


	4. Take Me Back To The Start

**Take Me Back To The Start**

**(Season One)**

'_Italics is quotation marks are telepathy'_

* * *

"As if, Baywatch!" Artemis growled, "You haven't got a chance."

"Don't underestimate me, Harpy!" Wally retorted.

'_They're doing it again'_, Conner groaned.

'_They're perfect for each other'_, Megan sighed blissfully. '_I just wish they could see it!' _

The team was sitting in the living room for their annual Friday Movie Night. Tonight's movie was something about a ninja girl who's ninja dad ordered her to kill her ninja boyfriend because he was from a rival ninja clan. Robin wasn't really sure who picked the movie, but it sounded interesting and that worked for him. Artemis and Wally were in the kitchen, arguing about some stupid thing Wally did, which wasn't a surprise. Considering, Wally did stupid things quite often. Robin had originally sent the two of them get popcorn and some snacks, but by the looks of it, he guessed that they weren't going to get their popcorn anytime soon.

He glanced mischievously at Zatanna, '_Five bucks?'_

Zatanna grinned, shaking the Boy Wonder's hand, _'You're on!'_

'_I am not one to place bets, but I must agree with Zatanna, Robin. The two are far too prideful' _Kaldur voiced from his seat beside Raquel. '_Neither of them would want to risk losing the argument.'__  
_

Rocket nodded in argeement_, 'My girl wouldn't fall for his tricks!'_

Megan crossed her fingers, '_Let it happen, let it happen!_' She chanted.

'_You just wait,'_ Robin cackled, _'KFs got this!'_

As if on cue, Artemis stormed in, Wally at her heels. She threw a bag of chips at Robin and Zatanna and sat on the far left of the couch. Wally plopped down on the right side with his bowl of popcorn. The two glared at one another from their respective sides of the couch. Wally tossed a few pieces of popcorn into this mouth, making obnoxious chomping sounds as he did so. He gave a satisfied smirk when Artemis visibly flinched, her fists clenched.

Robin slipped Zatanna a five dollar bill in defeat. _'You were saying?'_ she grinned, earning a laugh from the team, minus the two 'love birds'. They were far to busy glaring daggers at one another to take notice in telepathic conversation their teammates were having.

* * *

**I miss Young Justice so much! I need my daily dose of Spitfire!**

**Like it, Love it, Hate it?**

**Let me know!**  
**Review :)**

**-Nat**


	5. She is the Sun

"_italics in quotes are thoughts"_

* * *

_Wow_.

Artemis steps into view at the top of the staircase. A soft gasp escapes many pairs of lips, otherwise, it is silent. Robin is grinning like an idiot; Megan is smiling from ear to ear next to Conner, who even lets a small smile present itself. And Wally? Wally is speechless.

Artemis is wearing an elegant, floor length, evergreen dress. It is embroidered with jewels near the sweetheart neckline. The bottom dances around her with every step she takes, meanwhile, the top hugs her chest and hips. Wally can see every curve in her toned body. Her gold hair is curled and all pinned to one side. Wally's jaw drops. Artemis is radiating. She is the sun.

Robin puts his finger and his best friend's chin and eases the speedster's mouth shut. "You're drooling all over the place," he whispers, but Wally doesn't seem to hear him, his eyes never leave Artemis'.

"You look.." Wally rubs the back of his neck once Artemis reaches him and swallows.

Artemis looks worried, an expression that is rarely seen on her. "Is it too much?" She looks down at the dress. "You don't like it." It's a statement, not a question. "I knew it was too much," she reaches up and combs her fingers through her hair, something she only did when she was unsure of herself. "Megan said that it looked really nice, but I didn't really believe her. I knew I should've-"

Wally kisses her gently, interrupting her train of thought. "You look _beautiful_." He places her hand in his as though it belonged to him and studies her face. "_Talk about understatement of the year."_

Artemis blushes, "you clean up pretty well yourself, Baywatch" She grins and Wallace's heart stops. He kisses her again, ignoring Robin's cackling in the background.

* * *

**I wrote this at around 5:00 am this morning.. I hope it makes sense :p I wanted to try a different writing style. I wanted to add more to it, but I thought I'd keep it short and sweet.**

**Like it, Love it, Hate it?  
Let me know!  
Review :)**

**-Nat**


End file.
